1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device that includes a metal sealing substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As flat panel display devices, e.g., organic light emitting display devices, may be manufactured to be thin and flexible, many studies have been conducted in relation to such devices. However, as flat panel display devices, e.g., organic light emitting display devices, may be degraded by moisture that penetrates into a display unit, a sealing structure that protects the display unit from moisture penetration may be needed.